The purpose of the proposed study is to develop and test the Osteoporosis Self-care Survey (OSCS) as a valid and reliable measure of women's risk for bone mineral loss related to osteoporosis. The proposed study is the first phase of an osteoporosis intervention study with older osteoporotic mothers and two generations of their daughters. With a knowledge of one's risk of developing bone mineral loss related to osteoporosis, women can practice self-care behaviors for the prevention of osteoporosis, and self-refer to providers as necessary. In addition, preventive intervention measures can be developed by health care providers to improve patient outcome and reduce costs of osteoporosis related hospitalizations and disabilities among aging women. The proposed study builds on a multicenter epidemiological study currently funded by the National Institute of Aging (NIA) and the National Institute of Arthritis and Musculoskeletal and Skin Diseases (NIAMSD) which identifies predictors of osteoporosis related fractures. The study is managed by the Coordinating Center at the (University of California at San Francisco, and data is collected at four clinical centers including: the University of Maryland, the University of Minnesota, the University of Pittsburgh, and the Kaiser Foundation Health Services Research Center in Portland. Oregon. Using a stratified random sample from the Maryland Center (Sherwin, 1986), the proposed study will test the reliability and validity of the Osteoporosis Self-Care Survey (OSCS) with women over 65. The osteoporosis self-care survey is divided into three behavioral subscales including: constitutional, developmental and health behaviors. Primary data on the OSCS will be collected for the proposed study from women at the Maryland Center and correlated with secondary data, including vertebral deformity scores and osteoporosis predictors for the study participants from the NIAMSD study.